We are Useless Students
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: An inspired We never Learn story. Jaune Arc finds himself tutoring three geniuses of different subjects in order to access a university scholarship. Weiss Schnee is a literature genius but finds herself terrible at maths and science. Ruby Rose is the polar opposite of Weiss and struggles with Literature. Yang Xiao Long is the athlete prodigy but horrible in her academics.
1. Chapter 1: We are Geniuses

_Failure, the same as last time. Time and time again she tried her hardest, yet nothing changed. But she wasn't going to give up on her dreams so easily. Despite numerous set-backs, despite others talking down on her, despite her own father opposing her dreams, she still pressed on. Her strong desire to prove them wrong overpowered everything else. But at the rate things are going, her dreams were far from being a reality._

"Disappointing," The dark haired woman began her sentence. "You've failed both the science and maths exams for this term again Schnee."

The Heiress gazed down at the wooden floorboard, hiding her frustrated face from the woman she despised the most.

"You know Schnee, the headmaster and everyone else would be more than willing to overlook this failure if you decided to refine your skills in the literature and arts field. But knowing how stubborn you are," The woman gazed at her, pondering if she should continue lecturing the girl. "I guess there is no need to continue. You are dismissed."

Surprised by the teacher's change of mind, Weiss quickly stood up from her chair and gave a light bow. "Understood Miss Fall." With that, she made haste and exited the room as fast as she could.

Emptiness flooded the room once more save for the ceiling fan that made the occasional rattle as it rotated. Sliding down into her chair, the dark-haired woman began working away at papers ready for marking.

"I hope you know what you're doing Weiss." She murmured.

* * *

The bell rang throughout the campus, signalling the well awaited lunch break all students desired. For some however, it was an opportunity to pour in extra time into studying and brushing up on their skills.

"Hey Weiss!" A cheerful voice greeted the Heiress midway as she was packing up her books.

"Hi Ruby." Weiss responded in a gloomy voice.

"Did Miss Fall talk to you again?" She inquired.

"At this point I think she realized it was useless trying to lecture me." Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance and zipped up her bag.

"Funny enough, she called me in as well today. I'm guessing we both failed our respective tests." Ruby sighed in disappointment.

"Come on you dolt, let's go find a spot so we can study." Weiss gave a sharp rap on the back of her friend's head.

Strolling down the halls, the two girls wondered where they could study at this hour. Most of the obvious spots inside the campus were taken over. Perhaps the only place left now was the benches and tables outside.

"Ruby, Weiss!" A voice called them.

Looking up to the source, a familiar blonde male began walking towards them from down the corridor.

"Hey Jaune!" The two girls cried out in unison.

Giving a friendly wave, the two parties met up with beaming smiles.

"Been awhile since I saw you all around, how's life been treating ya?" Jaune asked cheerfully.

The two girls merely exchanged awkward looks with each other before giving Jaune an unsure face. The response alone was enough to tell the blonde something was up.

"Okay…I think we'll move on from that. Anyways, let's catch up soon yeah? I'm running late for a meeting. See you around!" He waved energetically before darting away, tie undone and jacket unbuttoned. Typical Jaune.

"To think it's been three years already, and that boy still hasn't changed." Weiss wore an amused look.

"I think he's changed quite a bit. Although he's still dense as ever." Ruby scratched her cheek as she giggled at a funny memory of the blonde.

"What's so funny?" Weiss wondered.

"Oh nothing," Ruby waved her hand. "Come on, we've still got some studying to do."

* * *

Panting like a dying fish on land, Jaune ran as fast as his legs could take him. Zooming down the corridors and hallways, he had one more corner to turn before reaching the elevator for the Headmaster's office.

Rounding the corner, he saw the elevator doors were still open and made a mad dash. Inside, he mashed the button to take him up and began working on his presentation. Fixing up his tie and jacket, he wanted to make sure he didn't look like an ass in front of Headmaster Ozpin.

As for why he was called up in the first place, he had no clue. All he got was a private email from the man himself to come have an _"important"_ talk. At this moment, every crucial thing he had done came rushing back into his head. Perhaps he fucked up somewhere? Did he violate the rules? Did the man just hate him in general?

"Head Office" The elevator buzzed.

"Crap." Jaune shuddered as the doors slid open.

Stepping out of the lift, the doors closed behind him and left him with the most powerful person in this school. If he were to die today, perhaps Ozpin could fulfil his wish and yeet him out the tower as a graceful act of leaving this world.

"Mr Arc, I am glad you could come on such short notice. Please, have a seat." Ozpin gestured gently as he fetched out two glasses.

"Think nothing of it Professor, what is do you wish to talk to me about?" Jaune said calmly, but deep down he may as well be shitting bricks.

"I wanted to discuss an important matter, something you'd find to your liking," The man fixed his glasses before pouring water into the cups. "You are aware of the Scholar Progenium program?"

The name came as no surprise to him. It was what every student strove to achieve, to be awarded such a prize would be like ascending unto heaven itself. The thought of having your tuition covered once entering fourth year and beyond was every student's dream.

"_Holy shit, is it really happening?! Did I somehow make it into the selection process?!"_ The blonde screamed inside his head. "Yes sir, what about it?" Jaune furrowed a brow.

"Well, how would you react if you realised you could be entering the program and earning your rightful place?" The ashen grey-haired man handed the blonde his glass.

Accepting the glass under his brain's autopilot function, Jaune's jaw hung wide open as the words played back in his mind. "Y-You c-can't be serious right?!" He stared wildly.

"Well…" Ozpin set his glass down and slid into his chair. "There is one condition you must fulfil." A small grin formed on his face.

"I will gladly do as you say Professor!" Jaune shot up from his seat with a clenched fist of determination.

Ozpin merely chuckled at the young man's enthusiasm. "Let's see here." He began while opening up some screens to view Jaune's grades. Studying the bar charts and weighted marks, the teen had kept all of his subjects above the 75% line.

"Your grades are excellent and above the average mark. Mostly consistent which what makes you perfect for the task I have for you. Now then, where did I keep those two reports?" Ozpin fumbled about his desk as papers were shoved aside to make space.

As Ozpin busied himself, Jaune couldn't help but notice two images of faces he recognized. On two different screens were Weiss and Ruby's face and below them were various bar charts and column graphs spouting data he couldn't make out.

"Ah, there they are!" Ozpin exclaimed as he snatched the two data pads up that Jaune was initially staring at. "Apologies for the mess, I have been bombarded with reports recently."

"It's fine sir," Jaune merely offered a friendly smile. "What was this task you wish me to do sir. If anything, I'd like to start planning and executing it as soon as possible"

"I like your enthusiasm Arc," Ozpin adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Now then, I am sure you are no stranger to Miss Schnee and Miss Rose?" The man furrowed a brow.

"Ruby and Weiss? Of course not, we were good friend back in first year. Although a lot has changed over these three years, but we still somewhat keep in touch." Jaune scratched his cheek as he wondered when was the last time he properly talked to them.

"That's good to hear. Now then, I'm sure you are aware they are Beacon's most prized students? Our top 5 students to be exact."

"I am well aware sir," Jaune nodded.

"What I am about to say may shock you Arc. While Miss Schnee and Miss Rose excel at certain subjects, they are severely lacking in others. While I am willing to let these slide, the fact these two girls are wishing to pursue careers in fields that greatly contradict their skills concerns me the most." Ozpin leaned back in his chair, allowing the blonde to absorb the information. "I as Headmaster will support my student's decision all the way. To see them struggle and fail is most disheartening, but it's time that changed."

"_You want me to tutor these geniuses even though they're leagues higher than me!? What sort of warp crap is this?! I'm certain you've lost it old man!"_ Jaune screamed internally but kept a blank face. "If that is what you wish Headmaster, then I shall do my utmost best to bring their grades up sir." He declared.

"You're not the first tutor they've had Arc. I've had some of the best teacher in Beacon teach them yet produced no results." Ozpin's face had a grim look to it. "If you produce results for me Arc, then expect yourself to sit within the Scholar Progenium very soon."

"Yes sir!" Jaune pumped his fist determinedly.

"Good, that is all for now. Please begin tutoring them as soon as possible, they are relying on you now Arc. Do not disappoint." Ozpin nodded firmly.

"Yes sir, I will not let you down!" Jaune hastily got up from his chair and began racing towards the elevator.

"I will inform the girls of their new tutor," The man said as he began typing away on his keyboard. "And Arc."

"Yes Professor?"

"Good luck." He smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Jaune replied before the doors shut.

As the elevator began its descent, Jaune merely leaned against the railings and wondered what the hell just happened.

"_WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOW TUTORING THESE GENIUSES WHEN I MYSELF SOMETIMES STRUGGLE WITH SOME SUBJECTS! AM I DREAMING? WHAT?"_ Jaune began questioning himself at this point. "Whatever, I want to get into the Scholar Progenium and I'll do whatever it takes. Don't worry Professor, I'll make you some results." Jaune declared.

* * *

**And that's the very short intro to this story done. Here's hoping you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you all in the next chapter. I apologize for any errors for now, I'll come back and fix them as I go along.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two sides of the Coin

**So I'd like to throw it out right now that this setting is in a weird spot. Beacon Academy is more of a highschool in this setting. As for age, Ruby is youngest at 16 while the rest are at 17-18. Everything else will be explained in the coming chapters. **

* * *

"Well….this was unexpected…" Jaune smile awkwardly at the two girls across the table.

"I'm so sorry Jaune!" Weiss immediately blurted out as she bowed her head shamelessly. "I did not expect the Professor to involve you in this mess. But to put such a heavy burden on your shoulders, and its our first time properly conversing after so long." The Heiress' voice was quick and sharp.

Jaune wore a stunned look as he eyed Weiss up and down. _"What?! Who is this girl?! Is this the same Weiss Schnee from 3 years ago?! I never thought Weiss was the one to apologise!"_ His thoughts flew around as he tried to piece together the sudden personality swap.

"_What the hell. I don't even know where to begin with this tutoring madness. Do I simply watch them and make sure they study? Do I even intervene?"_ He thought to himself.

Shifting his gaze over to Ruby, the girl's normal cheery upbeat demeanour was replaced with a serious face of concentration. It was like she didn't even acknowledge Jaune's existence.

"_Tch, this girl isn't even paying attention! Instead she's playing puzzle games!"_ His inner voice screamed in confusion as he severely doubted he was in the right dimension.

"Say Jaune, you're going to be our tutor right? Our first student tutor." Ruby began in a mildly serious tone, her gaze moved towards the blonde. "In any case, it's obvious you'll give up and abandon us soon." She gritted her teeth in disappointment. "Like our 'last' teachers."

"_What on earth…is she-?"_ Jaune's thought process couldn't even begin to handle the gloomy Ruby.

Feeling a deep gaze on him, he quickly glanced over to Weiss who was staring at him. Her eyes showed a hint of sadness and disappointment.

"_Her gaze is heavy..!" _He told himself as he tried to avoid looking at her. "Ahem," He cleared his throat. "While I appreciate your concerns, I assure you that I will neither abandon nor give up on you! Besides, my application for the Scholar Progenium is on the line here!" He exclaimed.

"REALLY! Are you sure?! I'm going to record that promise!" Weiss exclaimed happily as she leaned in far too close into Jaune's face.

"YES, I MEAN IT!" Jaune replied back in the same tone. _"This girl is scary!" _

"Come one Ruby, let's give him a chance. Aren't you going to say something?" Weiss asked the girl who know showed much more interest on the topic at hand.

"Hmm.." She scratched her cheek. "If you're fine with it Weiss, I guess I'll give it a shot too." The rose finally gave in.

"Alright!" Jaune pumped his fist, let's begin our first session.

Returning back to their seats, the blonde began fishing around his bag before realising her forgot to ask a crucial question.

"By the way, what University are you guys planning to go to?"

"I haven't decided what University I want to study at yet." Ruby put a finger to her chin.

"Science," Weiss began.

"And Literature," Ruby continued.

"Is what I want to study." They both finished in Unison.

Jaune merely smiled before realising the predicament he was in. _"WHAT THE ACTUAL-! EVEN THOUGH THE PROFESSOR TOLD ME THEIR DESIRED FIELDS, HEARING IT FROM THEM MAKES THINGS MUCH MORE CONFUSING?! WHY ISN'T IT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!?"_ Jaune scratched his head in frustration. _"Calm down, get a grip on the situation. It can't be that hard right?"_

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, albeit her voice was drowned out over the blonde's inside voice.

"_Alright, they're geniuses in their own right. They should be okay in other fields."_ He told himself as began fishing out things from his bag. "Let's try out some exercises first." He said while holding two books up in the air.

"I don't mind." Ruby nodded while taking the book.

"I'll try my best!" Weiss responded with high enthusiasm

"_Yes! Their determination is great. Perhaps I don't have to worry after all."_ His mind breathed a sigh of relief. "And start!" He said sharply.

With that, the two girls quickly flipped open the books and began answering the questions on a blank sheet of paper. Half an hour passed by with the first set of questions burned through, all seemed well.

That is, before the sound of pens dropping to the table evoked a calm silence.

"We don't understand it at all!" The two girls cried out as they covered their faces with their hands. The shame was real.

"Eh?" Was all Jaune could utter as his brain tried to process what just happened.

Not believing what he just heard, he collected their papers and began marking them. He didn't even have to spend more than a minute as the tallied up the total score. Both of them got a score of 2.

"Oh dear," Jaune scratched his cheek. "What word can I use to describe this?"

"There must be some big mistake!" Ruby objected instantly, her face visibly flustered. ""How do the characters feel here" is like asking a science question! I can't be expected to solve the brain's emotional state! Not even modern science can do that!"

"_This girl is seriously trying to use logic to answer the question!"_ He sighed internally.

"How about you Weiss, how'd you go?.." Jaune trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the heiress on the ground cowering in shame.

"Ahhhh! Don't look at me!" She covered her face with her hands. "Just looking at algebraic formulas or numbers requiring me to think harder than a squirrel makes me sleepy! Don't look at the retarded Weiss!" The heiress slowly creeped up to the table with a depressed face. "I am worth less than a goldfish at this point. A worthless human."

"_She's taking depression onto a whole new level!" _A panicked look formed across his face. _"Okay, calm down Jaune. Let's work through this carefully. Not to panic, I'll go through the parts where they screwed up in and try again."_

"Alright, let's teach you the things you messed up and we'll do the same test again tomorrow. I'm confident you'll score even higher!" He pumped his fist into the air.

/…/

"Errrr….at least they're improving." Jaune murmured under his breath as both their scores jumped from a 2 to 4.

As usual, Ruby refused to acknowledge she was misinterpreting the question and Weiss hid her face in shame.

/…/

With the next day, a steady jump from 4 to 5 was a sign of consistent improvement. It wasn't much but its honest work.

/…/

A full week rolled by and the girls sat the same test again. When the papers were returned back to Jaune for marking, the blonde nearly had a stroke upon witnessing the total score.

"ZERO!?" He blurted out loud in shock. "How'd you all managed to regress so quickly?! I don't understand, you guys have been taking the same test!"

"I'm sorry, I have the brain of a fly. I know!" Weiss planted her face on the table as a sign of defeat.

"The question is still wrong in my opinion." Ruby huffed under her breath.

"_Dear lord, I can't believe this."_ He let out a slow sigh as he studied his students carefully. _"To think these geniuses would fail so hard at these subjects. No wonder the previous tutors gave up."_

"Just a quick question," He began as an epiphany came to light. "Have you guys tried teaching each other's subjects?"

The two girls merely exchanged short glances before looking back at him.

"I do not know what I do not understand." They replied in unison.

"_GOD DAMN GENIUSES!" _He cried internally. "Oh well," He straightened himself. "Weiss, Ruby. Have you considered just skipping all this and entering University that cater to your specialities instead?"

The facial expressions on the two girls immediately changed into a disappointed one. As if they had heard this kind of talk before.

"I'm sorry to put this bluntly. But with only one year left on the clock and the rate we're going at, I don't see you guys have much of a choice." The words stung like acid as it rolled off his tongue. "You guys have amazing talents which makes it much easier-"

-SLAM!-

"I knew it!" Ruby's expression was that of an annoyed being who had enough. "Just like I predicted, you're abandoning us as well." A short pause came as she breathed in deeply. "JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE TALENT OR NOT DOES NOT MEAN OTHERS CAN GO AHEAD AND DECIDE OUR FATE FOR US!"

With that, she picked up her bag and ran away. Trying to put behind this miserable event as quick as possible.

"Ruby!-" Weiss called out but stopped as it was futile anyways.

"Wait! I didn't!-" Jaune cried out but couldn't find the right words.

"You promised Jaune," Weiss croaked out in disappointment. "Who am I kidding, you're probably right after all. We've heard the same words from our previous teachers." She gave one final glance at him. "Even so, we'd still like to try our own hand at things. Thanks for this week!" She waved before leaving him behind.

"…Wait….Weiss!...Hey!..." Watching the Heiress disappear, he slumped down onto the bench and sighed heavily. "Great work Jaune, what the hell were you thinking?!" He verbally beat himself down.

Taking a small swig from his water bottle, he noticed two books that he hadn't recognised before. "Oh crap, they left behind their books." He realised.

Picking up the items, he wondered if he should just leave them be and move on. Then again, doing so would just be a dick move. Keeping it and returning it the next day would just spell unwanted thoughts from the girls.

"AH what the hell. I'll return it to them tomorrow." He decided before packing everything up.

Back at his house, the above average student pondered on the events that transpired today. Accompanied by a desk lamp and the calmness of the night, it was the perfect condition for him to reflect.

"_I cannot stress how much they need to change their perspective. It's the only way forward, it defines us as the modern generation."_ A small sigh escaped his mouth as he rested his head on his hand. _"My application is on the line as well, and the Professor put so much trust into me. I'd rather yeet myself off a cliff than tell Ozpin I failed him." _

"GOD DAMMIT!" He ruffled his hair in frustration. Looking down at the foreign notebooks, he noticed how battered they were. A battered notebook indicated it had been used _a lot_. _"This is so weird. Just last week they had a cheery attitude and now I'm getting so confused as to what's happened. They've both change a lot, I guess they've matured as well."_

"Forgive me you too, but I cannot hold my curiosity anymore." He said softly as he opened up the first notebook. Recognising the handwriting, it belonged to that of Ruby Rose. It was garbled and messy in some places but neat and tidy for some.

Opening up both notebooks, a welcoming surprise awaited the young tutor. Sticky pages, doodles and just all-around notes were plastered everywhere. "Have they been trying this hard?" He wondered. Each and every page was filled to the brim, but most of it was nonsense as half of the words were just written frustrations.

"_HAVING TALENT OR NOT DOES NOT MEAN OTHERS GET TO DECIDE WHAT SORT OF LIFE WE GET TO LEAD!" _Ruby's speech imprinted itself into the back of his mind.

"You two are the most stubborn people I've met. And yet you're so dead serious about your chosen careers." A smile spread across his face as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I'm in the wrong here. Perhaps I need to up my game."

Turning to the picture frame in the corner, a small portrait of his mother stood there, illuminated by the moonlight. That's when he remembered, the time he came home with a failing grade and expected the biggest punishment of his life.

/…/

"_Listen here Jaune, I'm proud of what you've achieved today. Even though you increased your scores, it's still better than last time. Don't you ever forget, you did your best, be proud of yourself dear." A warm smile encompassed the woman. "Just because you can't do something doesn't mean you should give up on it. You'll achieve great things one day. I used to think I was useless like you before but look where I am now. Cheer up Jaunie, you'll make it!"_

/…/

"If only you were still here Mum." He sighed.

* * *

"Weiss, Ruby!" Jaune called out. "I'm sorry, but I looked through your notebooks!" He apologised profusely as he held the items out to them.

"AHHHHHHH CRAP!" Weiss screamed out in distress as she snatched the book from his hands. If anything, the probably took things out of context and is over thinking.

"We did leave them behind in the first place." Ruby puffed up her cheeks and averted her gaze as she accepted the item. "Is that is all you wished to talk to us about, we'd like to-"

"No wait! I wanted to say something!" Jaune begged them.

"If you're going to try and give that persuasion bullshit you can forget about it! I will not give up on my dreams!" Ruby turned away and began walking in the opposite direction.

"No matter what? You'll stick to your dreams no matter what? Even if you have no chance of doing it you'll still keep trying?"

"Do you want to fight me?!" Ruby glared daggers at him.

"Yes Jaune, no matter what." Weiss calmly answered him with a small smile.

"I see." He nodded his head. "Then I guess I've decided my course," He paused while fishing out two more thick notebooks from his bag. "This may have been a waste of time, but I'd appreciate it if you accepted these." His arms extended out again.

"Notebooks?" Weiss cocked her head to one side as she took the thing.

"What games are you playing now?" Ruby asked.

As the two of them opened up the notebooks, a surprised look formed on their faces as they realized what its purpose was. Staring in awe at the clarity of the notes, it was almost like a godsend.

"What the heck, t-this…t-there are notes on every page. In clear simple step processes!" Weiss remarked.

"You did this for us? You made these 'advising' notes?" Ruby genuinely asked.

"After taking a look at your notebooks, I studied what you guys were struggling with and organized them into a much simpler format." The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Wha?...Don't tell me you did this in one night!?" Ruby exclaimed. "And why?"

"To be fair, I nearly forgot how I ended up in this spot. The hardships I went through to achieve my grades and excellent standing. I was like you all, hilariously bad at all my subjects despite the studying I did." The blonde looked at them confidently. "No matter how big of a genius you are, if you can't achieve your desires, then you can't really be happy. That's why, I will make you two happy! But in order to do so you need to follow my instructions!" He pumped his fist.

"_Ah shit, I think that came out wrong"_ Jaune realized a split second after saying his speech.

"Eh?" Ruby wore a slightly disgusted look.

"WHA?!..." Weiss blushed furiously. Clearly the two of them had taken this out of context.

"EAHHHHHHH! A LOVE CONFESSION?! TO THE TWO OF US?!" Weiss blurted out loud.

"You really are the lowliest of scum you know." Ruby glared disapprovingly him.

"You guy have it wrong! You're clearly misunderstanding! WHAT I MEANT WAS THAT WE SHOULD WORK TOGETHER TO REACH YOUR GOALS!" Jaune corrected himself hastily.

"Oh, I thought you meant something else. For a second I thought your brain suffered a malfunction." Weiss admitted.

"I agree, I was about to go and smack you back into your senses." Ruby nodded.

"Well." Weiss glanced towards her best friend.

"Why not." Ruby nodded approvingly

"Then, thank you!" They both said genuinely.

While Weiss showed her deepest gratification with a smile, Ruby tried to avoid looking at Jaune as she didn't want to show her true feelings for the situation.

It was at this point Jaune realised something important. _"Holy crap, even though I've known them for awhile now, I never knew how cute they both were." _His mind felt a bit light from that thought. "Jesus, get a grip Jaune" He whispered.

"Now then, shall we start anew?" He cleared his throat. "I also made a small test that covers all the content within your notebooks. If you attempt this, I am certain your scores will improve by tenfold."

"_How can this guy do so much in one night? Is he a robot?"_ Ruby thought to herself.

"And remember, if you have any problems. Feel free to ask me alright?" He gave a thumbs up.

The two girls exchanged quick glances; it was the first time they had heard such a thing.

"Really? You won't get annoyed or anything?" Weiss asked for reassurance.

"Is it really okay to ask at anytime?" Ruby wondered.

"Yes and Yes, I won't get mad, so throw what you can at me!"

And thus, the real adventure begins. How will our tutor go about tutoring these geniuses? Only time will tell.

* * *

Sinking slowly into her bathtub, the Heiress leaned her head against the railing and pondered on what just happened today. It had been so long since she properly talked to Jaune, to see him change so quickly. Yet even she herself has changed a lot, she wasn't the Weiss Schnee three years ago, now she's someone else.

Perhaps with this new tutor, things will finally take a turn for the better.

In the shower, Ruby Rose merely stood and soaked her hair. At the same time, Jaune's uplifting speech kept replaying in her head. To see such a different side of him. Vomit boy sure grew up over three years.

* * *

**So I'm assuming many are wondering the sudden personality change for the girls. There is an explanation but I will not say why as it will be revealed in the coming chapters. Now then, let the adventure begin! See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't you have dreams too?

The dismissal siren blared over the speakers, signalling the end of school. With that, Jaune Arc rose from his seat and began packing his bag. Normally majority of the students would either head home or towards their dorms and call it a day.

For him however, he had a busy day ahead of him consisting of just studying. To top it all off, he and the girls had agreed to daily sessions of tutoring after school finished. Talk about cramming but it couldn't be helped as they had a year or so to step up their game.

"Hey Jaune, wanna head back to the city together?" Cardin asked gleefully.

"Nah, sorry man. I have to stay behind to do some activities." The blonde turned him down.

"Say Jaune, you're always busy doing stuff these days. Have you been seeing a girl lately? Hanging out with them instead of us?" Dove teased him with a grin.

"Eh?! W-Where'd you get such n-nonsense from!" Jaune stammered as a small shade of red enveloped his face.

"Excuse me, is Jaune here?" A pair of soft voices filled the now semi-empty classroom.

Turning to the source, all three boys were taken aback when they recognized the pair of girls at the doorway.

"Hi Jaune." Weiss greeted with a small smile and wave.

"Took us long enough to find him." Ruby said.

"Hey girls." The blonde returned the greeting.

Giving a quick glance to Cardin and Dove, they both stared at him with bemused looks.

"Tell me Jaune," Cardin moved closer to him. "WHEN WERE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THE SCHOOL GENIUSES!?"

"NOT TO MENTION THEY'RE A PAIR OF CUTIES AS WELL!" Dove raised a hand to his forehead as if he were about to faint.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN JAUNE?!" The two boys hovered over him as if they were interrogating a criminal.

"No listen. You guys have got it all wrong!" The blonde raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"BULLSHIT, WE KNOW EXCATLY WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING." The two boys loomed over him with daemonic gazes.

"For the last time you are totally misunderstanding the situation!" He shot back.

"AS IF WE'D BELIEVE YOU!"

"If you guys are done squabbling like headless chickens, we'll take Jaune from you now." Ruby declared as her hand gripped his collar.

With a hard yank from the girl, the blonde found himself being towed away like a broken car. Although if it weren't for Ruby, the boys would've devoured him whole with questions that were taken out of context.

/…/

Sitting at a desk in one of the more secluded spots of the library, the trio dug in and began working away at their study material. While the girls set about at the questions Jaune gave them, the blonde worked on his own notes for the content that was taught this week.

"_To think I still ended up in this situation. Oh well, let's see how far this journey will take us." _He said to himself. _"Honestly, those goof balls earlier really love to take things out of context. Damn are they that depraved or something?"_

As Jaune was busy reminiscing on his thoughts, he failed to notice the white haired girl next to him slowly dozing off. Her eyelids were heavy and her motor functions began to fail rapidly. It wasn't long before the heiress ended up leaning onto the blonde's shoulder. With one graceful slip, everything fell into place.

"_EEK!" _He yelled internally as he felt a nudge on his right arm. He struggled to make out what had just happened as a torrent of details came crashing into his brain. His heart beat spun into a wild uproar.

Turning to the source, he made a muffled gasp as he realized who had ended up on his arm. Trying to squeeze out whatever words he could, he had to wake her up or else Ruby might take things out of context if she saw them right now.

"Weiss! What are you d-doing!?" Was the blonde could blurt out loud as his emotions took over his speech pattern. The fact his cheeks were flushing red didn't help either.

"WAHHH! I'M SO SORRY JAUNE!" Weiss cried out in shock as she realized what had happen when she awoke. "Whenever I look at numbers I can't help but doze off!" The heiress explained while rubbing her tired eyes, her face flushed with redness as well.

"J-Just be more c-careful next time okay?" The blonde said promptly as he turned his head, embarrassed by the event. _"Calm down dude, you can't get your heart worked up that fast! Can't have get swayed that easily now right?!"_ He began resuming his notes in an attempt to forget the incident.

However, he found himself occasionally glancing over at Weiss every now and then. Why he kept doing it, he did not know. _"I have to say, she smells REALLY REALLY nice. God it makes my heart do a loop for some reason."_ He reminisced, savouring that sweet scent.

"Jaune?" Ruby called out.

"YES!?" He shot upright, fearing that the Rose may have caught on to him.

"Sorry for startling you," She said in a calm gentle tone. "But I cannot for the life of me understand this question. See here?" She leaned in to show the page, thus closing the already miniscule gap that was previously between them.

Feeling a soft cushioning object touch him, he glanced down and saw that Ruby's chest was pressing against his arm. In her bid to show him the question, she hadn't even realised what had transpired elsewhere.

"WAAAAA! I THINK THE QUESTION IS ASKING YOU TO CIRCLE THE WORD THAT BEST COMPLIMENT'S THE SENTENCE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, flustered by the incident. Covering his mouth, he leant over the table to try and comprehend what just happened.

"_I'm sure it was just the blazer, surely it didn't touch me at all? I must be really daydreaming if it did. No wait, I definitely felt it, in that case she mustn't know at all!" _He cursed himself, while covering his mouth as to muffle his expiration.

"_Come to think of it, since when did Ruby's chest grow that much? I haven't being paying that much attention have I?"_ A part of him wanted to slap himself for even thinking such lewd things. _"Shut up, if they knew what I was thinking I'd surely be burned at the stake!"_

Noticing that her tutor was acting oddly, Weiss put down her pen and wore a concerned face. "Jaune, are you alright? You don't look too well." She said while examining his red face.

"Is that so?..." He replied.

"Yes, your facial complexion. Are you alright?" Weiss shifted her tone into a caring and worried manner.

"_AHHHH! SHE CATCHES ON SO QUICKLY THIS GIRL!" _He collapsed onto the table in a bid to hide his face. _"I don't know if she's aware or not, but she looks so cute as well. God damn!"_

While Jaune was busy talking to himself in his head, Weiss merely wore a mildly shocked look as she watched her tutor slump down onto the table. Perhaps he really was unwell? Was it because of her? "Jaune! What's wrong?!" She called out to him

As Weiss' voice was drowned out by his thoughts, the blonde unconsciously turned towards Ruby. Upon locking his eyes with her, she gave a disapproving stare and had turned her body away from him.

"_ACKK! SHE KNOWS!"_ A part of him died inside just because of that glare alone. _"Oh dear, I didn't anticipate this sort of behaviour in the tutoring business. This is quite taxing mentally speaking."_

"Excuse me, but I'll be taking my leave now. It's already 6'o clock so I need to run some errands." Ruby said while packing up her stuff.

"Are you helping out at the shop tonight again Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"_Eh? Shop? Ruby works part time? Come to think of it, most of what I know about these girls are petty outdated. So much has changed over these 3 years that I may as well be learning new things from them."_ He told himself.

"Eh! It's already 6 and I've barely started my notes!" Jaune cried out like a helpless sheep.

"By the way, your math answer in question 10 is wrong." Ruby pointed.

"Oh? I noticed your question 4 for English is wrong." Weiss gestured to the number.

"Huh? It's wrong?" The blonde scratched his head. "Can you please tell me where exactly I went wrong?"

"….No clue, sorry." Ruby flat out told him.

"Sorry Jaune, when I see the question, I know the answer right away. Dontcha?" Weiss cocked her head to one side.

"_Don't 'Dontcha' me like that! Like hell I'm on the same level as your intellect!" _He smacked his forehead.

/…/

Leaving the school grounds, the duo were walking away towards the suburban areas underneath the clear starry night.

"Wahhhh, I'm sorry that I possessed the brain of a flea today Jaune." Weiss wailed as she held her results in her hands.

"_Dear me, if only there was a way, they could draw power from their obvious intellect and put it towards their studying."_ Jaune sighed to himself.

"Well, we all have to start somewhere. Not everyone is good at everything from the get-go." He said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"THAT'S RIGHT! You sure know how to say the right things at the right time!" Weiss exclaimed while coming right up to his face.

"_Wow, she got over that episode real quick. She's too close as well!"_ He exclaimed while moving away slowly.

"Right Jaune!? I'll work extra hard!" The heiress declared while pumping her fist into the air. While doing so, her attention was caught by something else.

"You know, you can always work on-" He paused midway while checking to see if Weiss was still following him. Noticing that the Heiress has stopped dead in her tracks, her head was held high towards the sky.

Shifting his gaze upwards, his breath was taken away at the sight that unfolded before him. Littering the sky was a magnitude of stars in the distance, all shining brightly millions of lightyears away. It was something out of a painting if one were to compare it so.

"You enjoy the stars a lot don't you?" He casually said while walking up to her.

'Eh?! Ah sorry please excuse me! Let's continue walking!" She exclaimed.

"O-Ok…" Jaune said as he turned back. Hearing no footsteps, he saw that Weiss was still staring at the sky without moving an inch.

"You really love em don't you?" He chuckled.

"Ah, I can't help it," A smile came across her face. "To be honest, I love the stars. Ever since I was kid, I used to climb onto my window and gaze into the starry night." She paused to further admire the view. "The stars are always beautiful on days like these. And whenever this opportunity comes up, I'm always on the lookout for a specific star. The star of my mother." Her smile was warm as ever.

"_Mother? That's right, it Atlas its common for people to become a star when they pass. Since Atlas is closer to the skies, its normal for them to associate as such." _Jaune thought to himself while unknowingly staring at the Heiress.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I must sound so stupid right now, but that's where my dream came from." She tried her best to hide her face but ultimately made herself look even cuter in the process. "I hope that one day I'll be able to live a life surrounded by stars. If I ever hope to achieve that, I have to pass the science and math exams no matter what." She lifted her head up, face brim with determination. "I will make sure to be victorious against all the things I'm terrible at, and study astronomy in Uni!"

Taken aback by her iron will, Jaune realised his new-found respect for the Schnee. Silence fell between the two with the only exception with wind flowing around them. It took a while for him to notice but he had been staring at the Heiress for some time now. From her hairstyle to her slender build, she was perfect in almost anyway.

"_Spare me the hassle please. Is she doing this on purpose? I consider this cheating if it's trying to persuade me."_ He turned his face away to hide his cheeks that had flared up. "I feel like my nose is bleeding." He murmured under his breath.

"Well, after hearing a speech like that. I cannot bring myself to ask you to change your focus." He said softly.

"Hehehe~" Weiss merely giggled at his words. With a small skip, she closed the gap and appeared in front of him. "What you just said, I'll remember that promise." Her face was full of energy followed with the largest smile he'd ever seen.

Feeling his heart do backflips, he was really taken aback how close she was. Did he mention how pretty she looked as well? Either way, this didn't help his feelings one bit as it was all over the place.

"You say you'll remember it. Even without writing it down, you can still remember?" He scratched his cheek. _"You're way too close!"_

"Why yes. After all it isn't a problem since I can recall words or sentences, I've hear or read!" Weiss boasted.

"_That's damn scary you genius!"_ He shuddered at the thought, perhaps he should be careful with his words from now.

Shifting his gaze away, he tried to collect his thoughts before facing her again. "You're mother," He began. "I hope you find it, I hope you find her star."

"…!" The Heiress wore a stunned look as she placed a hand to her chest. Her cheeks started to colour themselves a shade of red. "Jaune…..AHHH! It really was weird for me to say it after all! FORGET IT YOU DOLT! FORGET IT!" She yelled in embarrassment as her face was fully flustered. "I'm spouting things that a high schooler shouldn't be saying!"

"Isn't it alright though?" He gazed away as to not meet hers. "I used to do something similar before. Come to think of it, I'm still doing it now.

"Eh?" She paused, realising there was someone else like her out there. "Ah…thanks…But it's not like I'll actually believe that! OK!?"

"I get it! I get it!" Jaune barked back.

/…/

"_To think Weiss has the will to stick with such a dream. I wasn't expecting that honestly."_ Jaune said to himself as he walked down the street. Humming a soft tune as the journey to his home continued. _"Perhaps Ruby has the same will? Did she say what she wanted to do in the future? I honestly forgot."_

Walking past an empty park, he glanced to one of the tables and noticed a lone figure sitting there. Instantly recognizing the person he couldn't help but yell out her name.

"RUBY?!" The words escaped his mouth. _"What is she still doing out at this hour?!"_

"Huh?! Jaune?" Ruby wore a surprised look.

"Yo, what are you doing out at this hour? And in this place of all things?" His voice filled with curiosity.

"Oh? I'm taking a break from delivering food." Ruby gestured to the metal box on the ground next to her.

"_Delivery?"_ He asked himself before looking at the box. 'Xiao Long Eatery' was imprinted on the box. _"Huh, Xiao Long? Her dad runs a restaurant?"_

Looking at the table, he saw various cards laid out neatly as if she were playing with someone else. Turns out he just came midway through a session, but where was the other player?

"What's with the cards?" Jaune cocked his head to one side.

Ruby fumbled around her seat a bit before averting her gaze. "To be honest, I'm playing a board game since I've grown tired of video games. It's meant for 2 to 4 players but I'm playing alone…."

"_Once again your hobbies are way too lonely!"_ He screamed at her silently.

"You're probably surprised like me. Ruby playing analog games? What has happened to you Rubes? Well in truth, I find myself enjoying these games and loving it." A small sad look formed on her lips. "Although I don't know many people who are interested in playing these games."

An awkward silence befell the two and Jaune was caught in a predicament here. _"Well shit, I can't just leave her now can I? I'll look like a dick in front of her. I guess I have no choice but to play along."_

The blonde let out a defeated sigh. "I don't really understand the rules, but let's have a game, shall we?"

Taken aback by his sudden actions, Ruby straightened herself and wore a confident look. "Jaune Arc, are you planning to defeat me?! Then prepare yourself Vomit Boy!"

"_EEK! She's dead serious at this!"_ He cowered away.

*20 minutes later*

"And that's another win for me." Jaune said as he put down the card.

"CURSE YOU VOMIT BOY!" Ruby cried out in defeat as she counted her 20th lost in a row.

The blonde merely turned his gaze away and spoke. "Ruby…don't tell me, but perhaps you are weak at these games?"

The words struck Ruby like a lightning bolt. Immediately the words burnt through her chest so quickly all she could od was choke on her own saliva. Realizing she had been caught out, there was no denying it.

"…..Yes, quite bad frankly…" Ruby said in an ashamed manner. "If I can't find the answer through mathematical means or probabilities, especially with something as complex as human emotions, I can't win no matter what."

"Eh?..."

"Just once, if I could understand people's emotions better. Then I would be able to have a better chance at winning these types of games." She wore a defeated look which changed into a determined one. "That's why I want to pass my literature exams. So, I can further progress into Psychology!"

"Huh?! That's your reason?" Jaune blurted out loud.

"Yes. Is that not a valid reason?..." Ruby cocked her head to one side.

"No, no, that's more than a valid reason. It's just that,…" He trailed off as words couldn't come to mind. _"So she's like that I see. I thought she had turned into some machine over the years, but she still has some of that 'Ruby' quality as well. I'm glad, at least there's some parts of Ruby I can still recognize."_ He sighed in relief.

"You know, I'll gladly help you whenever you have these 'breaks'." Jaune said. "It'd be weird for you to sit by yourself all lonely. So now at least you'll have someone to play with at this time of the night."

"Any time?" Ruby clarified.

"Well, I merely exaggerated that part. You're not going to hold it against me like Weiss right?" He croaked out the sentence.

"No." Ruby replied.

"Huh?" Jaune looked at her.

"If you wouldn't mind stopping by, even once in a while. Then I'd be really happy. Thanks Jaune." Ruby wore a relieved smile with her hands to her chest.

"_There it goes again, with the timid and attitude whatever it's called! I swear do they do it on purpose!?"_ Jaune cursed the heavens as his heart beat was everywhere together with his feelings.

"Oh…no problem…" He smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

"Is Jaune here today?" The two girls asked in unison again as they waited at the doorway to the classroom.

"I'm here." Jaune waved at them as he zipped up his bag.

"Again! They're here again, two times in a row!" Cardin cried out.

"Jaune, are you sure there is nothing going on between you and them!?" Dove clutched his chest in envy.

"I have nothing to say!" The blonde yelled back at them.

"Hey Jaune." They called him. Before he knew it, the both of them had approached him and were on both sides of his ears. Hands cupped closely; it was a sign they were going to tell him something.

"Regarding what happened last night. It's kind of embarrassing so if you will.." Weiss started.

"Don't tell anyone else alright? It's a secret between us. If not I'll bury you myself" Ruby finished off.

"_I knew it…."_ He sighed to himself. _"Tutoring is a big job after all." _

"Jaune you liar! What was that just now!" Cardin pointed a finger at him.

"Absolutely nothing!" He shot back.


	4. Chapter 4: An important visit

"_Jaune! You're coming in too fast! You'll never make the corner!" The voice cackled over the radio._

_The sound of a roaring V6 drowned out everything else, including his thoughts. He was one with the car and road, everything fell into place like a river flowing in the only direction available._

"_Don't worry mate, I've got this!" He chimed over the radio as his foot descended upon the accelerator._

_Revs climbing into the red, he shifted into top gear and braced himself for the turn. Coming into it at speeds well over 100km/h, the blonde merely wore a confident look. Hand moving to the hand break, he timed his approach well and yanked hard._

_As the rear wheels flared up, they kept on spinning and released a ear piercing screech. Feeling the weight of the vehicle shift entirely, he began counter steering and released the hand break. Down shifting and working both the accelerator and break in tandem, Jaune's body went into overdrive._

_Adrenaline pumping wildly all over, the car found itself coming around the tight bend smoothly as if a professional were behind the wheel. The smell of burning rubber filled his nostrils as clouds of white smoke enveloped the car._

"_This is it, I've made the corner. Now I can power out of it!" He exclaimed._

_Working the ways of the steering wheel, the car began to straighten itself out. Then suddenly, a fear of dread washed over him. A feeling he had never feared before but only heard about. In some twist of events, the rear wheels had slipped out and flung the car off course._

_It didn't take even a second for him to realised what had happened, but even then, it was already too late. With the amount of power, he was putting down and the amount of track still left, he was in the shits._

_-BANG!-_

* * *

"And Coilpack number 1 goes here…" Jaune told himself as he lowered the object into the cylinder. Securing it down with bolts, he gave himself a pat on the back for a successful maintenance run. "That should be the spark plugs done for the old girl. Now let's fire her up an-"

-DING DONG-

He merely rolled his eyes at the noise. "Coming!" He called out from across the yard, hoping whoever was at the front heard him.

Reaching for the door, he was surprised by the sight of Weiss and Ruby standing there to greet him.

"Morning Jaune, we're here for our study session." She beamed happily.

"Indeed, I'd like to make as much use of the weekend as possible." Ruby nodded.

"Ah, come on in. Please, make yourself at home." He bowed gracefully.

As the girls came into his humble abode, they were taken aback by how spacious the house was. Not to mention it being double story as well. Family portraits or sibling portraits decorated the walls.

Entering the living room, it wasn't too big nor too small, it was just the right size. What surprised them though was the cultural influence regarding the design of the house. From the outside it looked like something of a generic house found in Vale.

On the inside, things were much different. For example, the living room was clearly taken from Mistrali design. From the floorboards made of fine timber and covered in a mat woven from soft straw. To the table placement being so low that implied everyone had to sit on a pillow of sorts or kneel.

"Please sit-down girls, I'll bring some refreshments for you." Jaune called out all the way from the kitchen.

As the girls continued studying their new environment, every small detail that popped up surprised them. As the sliding door to the kitchen opened, the blonde tutor came in with a tray of hot tea.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but as you've noticed we're not really rich around here." Jaune smiled sheepishly as he placed the tray down.

"No, no. There's no need to apologize." Ruby shook her head.

"I actually don't mind! In fact I like it, it has a nice antique feeling to it!" Weiss blurted out loud.

"_Please stop saying that, I wanna cry now."_ He sobbed to himself. "In any case, let's get down to studying. Weiss, Ruby, let's work hard today." He smiled while handing them a new set of notebooks.

'Eh?!" Weiss let out a surprised gasp. "Y-You wrote all of this by hand?! I swear you have the mindset of a mother sometimes Jaune!"

"Uhuh." Ruby merely wore an impressed look.

As the session kicked off to a great start, the trio sat around the medium sized table with their legs crossed. However, not even 20 minutes had passed when Jaune noticed something was amiss amongst the two girls.

"…?..Is something wrong? You both are more stiff than normal today." He referenced their body movement.

The two of them sported stunned faces as they realised they had been found out.

"Are you alright? Are you both feeling sick or something?" His voice turned into a worried tone.

"N-No, t-that's not it." Weiss stammered.

"..It's just, this is the first time we've properly been inside a guy's house."

"W-We're just a little bit nervous between the two of us…" Weiss admitted shyly.

"_YAHHHHHH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_ His mind screamed. _"Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've actually had girls over! And to top if off, I'm a guy!"_

"I'm so sorry." Jaune apologized with a bow.

"Don't be…" Ruby softly while attempting to do some work.

"L-Let's continue! Let's continue! Let's continue! Let's continue!" Weiss urged them.

Just as the trio were about to resume their studies, the sound of the front door crashing wide open filled the house. Startled by the sound, the group turned to see who had come in.

"I'm home Jaune!" A feminine voice called out.

"Oh dear…" The blonde raised a finger to his temple.

"I just came back from the park with Aisha and Maya and-" The woman came to a complete stop as she studied the scene that was lying before her.

"Big Brother!" A pair of high-pitched voices hollered the hallways. The stampeding footsteps merely signalled doom as two small children rounded the corner with big smiles on their faces.

"…Hey sis…" He waved.

"Woahh! Look, big brother brought home two girls!" Aisha pointed out in shock as the twins were taken aback.

"Ruby, Weiss. Meet my big sister Liyana, over ther you have my two youngest siblings. Aisha and Maya" He gestured towards them.

"Oh my, my little brother is moving up this world finally. Come Aisha, Maya, let's leave your big brother and his guest's alone. They have 'important' things to attend too. Enjoy you guys!" Liyana waved while giving a small wink to Jaune.

"_You totally misinterpreted the situation big sis!"_ Jaune tried to cry out but could only afford nothingness.

As the siblings disappeared into another part of the house, the two girls returned their looks towards Jaune. At this point they could've been thinking anything, here's hoping they didn't grill him for it.

"I'll be honest with you Jaune," Ruby began with a flat tone. "Your younger siblings are so damn cute!" She exclaimed.

"I know right?! I so wanna pinch their cute faces." Weiss proclaimed as she made pinching gestures.

"I'm glad you think so, but not to worry, you will get the opportunity to do so later once we're done." Jaune smiled happily.

As the group resumed their studies, they went full on with the tasks they were assigned. As Weiss and Ruby traded question with their tutor back and forth, their teacher spent the time to create his own notes as well.

All was well until trouble came in the form of two cheeky little twins. The group was so into studying that they failed to notice the sliding door had opened and the children had snuck in.

"Hey, we wanted to ask but. Which one is big bro's girlfriend!" The twins asked in a loud voice as the appeared in front of the two girls.

"Eh? Aisha! Maya!" Jaune said in confusion.

"It's this one, she' got huge boobs after all!." Maya declared as she scaled Ruby.

Ruby could only offer a bemused look as Maya climbed on top of her head. As for Weiss, she merely wore a shocked looked while using her hands to cover her chest, or lack of thereof in this case.

"No, no. It's definitely this one! She does have such a slender body after all, and she's tall like a model!" Aisha pointed towards Weiss who now wore an embarrassed look.

"It's neither!" Jaune declared as he picked to two of them up. "Aisha! Maya! Do not disturb other people when they are busy doing something, especially studying." His voice was stern as he lectured them.

"Hello, I'm Aisha again."

"And I'm Maya." They both waved while standing in the corner.

"Big bro, we promise not to get in the way. So can we please stay here and play?" The two of them asked politely.

The blonde merely let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I guess there's no other choice. You'd better be quiet." He raised a finger.

'Yes, to the two guests. We are sorry for getting in the way!" They bowed apologetically.

"I-It's o-okay." Ruby said.

"Yes! It was not even disturbing one bit. And it's not like I have no chest at all to speak of either!" Weiss flailed her arms wildly.

"_I think I might've missed something earlier…"_ Jaune told himself.

As the group resumed studying with new company the room, everything went back to normal as if nothing happened. The twins kept true to their words as they played softly on the mat. The group ran down the rabbit role of studying and were so into it, their minds may as well have been in a different dimension.

Glancing up to look at the time, he was mildly surprised when it was already 6pm. Looking at Weiss and Ruby, they both were concentrating hard on their content.

"_They're so focused, to think they got over their nervousness so quickly. Maybe the twins helped them out?"_ He wondered.

As the sound of keys jiggling about and the front locks being undone, another feminine voice greeted the household as the door swung open. "I'm home!"

"Ah! Big Sis is home!" The twins cheered happily.

"Oh my!" The girl put a hand to her mouth as she gasped in shock. Uncertain of the scene that was in front of her.

"Welcome back Lola!" Liyana came storming down the hall and gave the younger girl a big hug.

"Liyana! You're killing me!" She exclaimed.

"Can you believe it Lola? Our late bloomer Jaune finally brought home a girlfriend!" Liyana smiled gleefully.

"No girlfriends here!" Jaune objected but to no avail.

"J-J-J-J-Jaune! What is the meaning of this?! You said you weren't the romantic type!" Lola came rushing straight to his face with all these accusations.

"I'm telling you; you've got it all wrong! Why are you even angry in the first place anyway?!" He shot back at her.

"Eh? It's because Lola is a bro-con…" The twins pointed at her.

"B-Bro what?! Th-Th-That's not true!" She denied the claim.

"Ummm, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"And I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee." The two girls introduced themselves again.

"So, Weiss and Ruby, you both look so pretty. Our house seems much livelier now don't you agree Jaune?" Liyana fawned over the girls. Next to her Lola was busy wearing a face of envy.

"_Why ask me?!" _He wondered.

"Say girls, you're staying for dinner, right?" Liyana asked them.

"We couldn't!" Ruby objected.

"Almost certainly not! We were just about to leave!" Weiss declared.

"Ehhh but….It's raining cat's and dogs outside right now you know?" Liyana informed them.

"Huh?" The girls looked at each other.

Talking of timing, a torrent of rain impacted the roof signalling the start of the downpour. For it to start now was either pure coincidence or some external force was willing it.

"You guys may as well give up and have dinner here. The rain looks lit it'll conveniently stop after dinner time." Jaune told the two as they gazed out the window with a defeated look.

"Then, is there anything.."

"We can help with?" They both asked.

/…/

"Alright Ruby, listen up. Can you prepare the seasonings and ingredients I'm about to read out to you?" Lola asked the girl in a stern voice.

"Yes!" She replied sharply.

A devilish grin appeared on Lola's face. _"Don't hate me Ruby, but for Jaune's sake, I have to give you an impossible task."_

"100 grams of potato starch, 80 grams of butter, 100grams of fresh cream, 3 egg yolks, 200 grams of milk, half a cup of lemon juice, 200 grams of rice malt, 200cc of dark soy sauce, ½ teaspoon of salt, ¾ of a cup of sesame oil, 300 grams of garlic and 8 ginger bits!" Lola blurted out the list. "By the way, the first 3 are for two portions, 4-8 are for three portions and 9-12 are for four portions. Please make sure to get it right!"

"_I have you now, to be able to do this much will prove to me if you can have my brother. Well, even I wouldn't be able to accomplish such a deed."_ Lola smirked at the though of herself coming out on top.

"I'm done." Ruby nonchalantly said.

"EH?! YOU'RE DONE!" Lola's jaw dropped to the floor as she refused to believe the ruse. "You must've guessed the amounts, didn't you?!"

After checking Ruby's measurements, Lola couldn't help but drop to the floor in shame. "Impossible, I have failed him…" She cursed under her breath.

"What's up with your sister?" Ruby casually asked Jaune as he strolled into the kitchen.

"_Damn geniuses, always precise down to every detail. Don't worry little sis, I get your pain."_ Jaune merely gazed in envy.

Not even a second had passed when the sound of children crying came from next door. Firing Lola into overdrive, she rushed to their aid. Opening the sliding door, Aisha and Maya were busy bawling their eyes out as Weiss sat there with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong? What did you do to them?!" Lola pointed a finger at the Heiress. "You've shown your true colours, haven't you?!"

"I'm sorry!" Weiss apologised. "The truth was, they asked me to tell them a fairy tale they hadn't before. But I couldn't think of one, so I made one up on the spot." Weiss wore a mildly scared look.

"HUH?! Of course, they'd cry! What sort of horrible story did you tell them?!"

"You're wrong big sis!" Aisha cried out.

"That story was so touching, we couldn't help ourselves…hic..hic…" Maya rubbed her teary eyes.

-SLAM-

"Say Jaune, these people…" Lola wore an ashamed look as she leaned against the door.

"You don't have to say anymore sis." He placed a hand on her shoulder. _"Damn geniuses!"_

/…/

As cooking was wrapped up, everyone gathered around the dining table that somehow became the living room as well. To think a much larger table rose from underneath the floorboards, such marvellous wonders.

There was a myriad of dishes ranging from meat to vegetables and seafood. As everyone took their seats, they began digging in.

Taking a bit out of her bowl, Weiss couldn't help but voice a soft moan. Rich flavoury textures satisfied her taste buds all round. For Ruby, it was the same, she was impressed by the food cooked by Lola.

"It's delicious Lola, thank you!" Ruby thanked her.

"It's super tasty!" Weiss chimed in.

"Spare me your flattery please." Lola murmured under her breath as she gazed away in embarrassment.

"Lola makes the best food!" Maya declared.

"Wahhh, you're so cute Maya!" Weiss cooed.

"Please stop." Lola begged.

As dinner came to a close, everyone helped in cleaning up and packing up the area. As Lola took the twins upstairs to prepare them for bed, Liyana and the rest stayed below to clean up the dishes and tidy the place.

Standing at the sink, both girls worked away at scrubbing and making sure the dishes were spotless. However, a small thud garnered their attention and they turned to look. Finding Jaune slumped down near a countertop, he had completely passed out from fatigue.

"Aah, he fell asleep. He hasn't been getting enough rest these days." Liyana said as she placed a blanket over him.

Noticing a pair of notebooks on the one of the counters, Weiss could see hers and Ruby's names imprinted on the front. Another one pumped out by Jaune.

"It's our fault isn't it?" Ruby wore a concerned look.

"I think so…" Weiss sported a pitied expression.

"I've seen Jaune like this so many times. It's always when he's working too hard for other people. He's fighting a big losing battle most of the time." Liyana explained with a sad smile. "He's what you call a Jack of all trades, master of none. But his will is the strongest I have ever seen and that's what makes him amazing. You should continue to believe in him, despite him being the clumsiest and densest. But he'll never treat you badly."

"…." The two of them were speechless, suffice to say, they both agreed on one thing.

"Yes.."

"He's really dependable." They smiled softly.

"That's good to hear." Liyana giggled lowly. "I wonder when you'll get to marry him. Oops, tongue slipped." She put a hand to her mouth.

"WE WILL NOT MARRY HIM!" They both proclaimed.

/…/

"W-What happened?" His words came out a slur as he opened his eyes. Glancing around, he saw Weiss and Ruby kneeling next to him but were somehow glancing away as if they had no part in this.

Looking up, he found Liyana seated atop a bench stool and greeted him with a warm smile. "You're finally awake bro."

"Eh? Oh no, did I fall asleep?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, we were just talking about you. I told them how good of a guy you are and that they're welcome to come over whenever they want!" She pointed to them.

"Please, stop saying stuff like that. It's embarrassing you know?" Jaune said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Ruby merely exchanged a poker face at the situation.

"Oh, by the way, your car acted up for some reason. It started by itself and the turned off."

"Huh? It did?" The blonde wore a confused look as he got up from his place.

"I don't know, must be hearing things. Anyway, now that the weather has cleared up, why don't you drop the girls off?" Liyana suggested.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in that." He glanced at them.

"No please, it's fine!" Weiss objected.

"No, no, don't resist. It's fine, he'll drop you off at your places." Liyana rebuttled.

"No really, it's fine. He can drop us off at the train station. Me and Weiss will go home together." Ruby said.

Looking at his bigger sister, she merely shrugged her shoulders as a sign telling him to 'go for it'.

"Alright, follow me to the garage." He sighed before grabbing his keys.

Stepping into the neatly packed place, various tools and toolboxes were stacked in one corner followed by a workbench placed nearby. Flicking on a switch, the area was fully lit revealing the car that had slumbering all day.

"Wow." Ruby's eyes flared up as she eyed the vehicle.

"Cool…" Weiss trailed off as she admired the paint job.

The sleek body of the car gave off an intimidating look coupled with the iridescent black paint job it sported. For Ruby, such marvel engineering always intrigued her. For Weiss, the tiny spotty marks dotted all over the car reminded her of a starry night.

"So, who wants to ride shotgun?" Jaune snapped them out of their trance as the garage doors rolled open.

"ME!" They said in unison.

Looking at each other, the two were locked in a battle of paper scissors rock as to who would claim the front seat. In the end Weiss won by a clutch win and Ruby sulked over into the back seat.

"All right, I promise I won't scare you guys, but just hold on when I say so." He said before clicking his seat belt in. "To the train station!"

Turning on the ignition, the V6 block sprung to life like a roaring tiger. The engine purred gently as he shifted into gear. Rolling out of the garage and onto the street, the fun was only about to begin.

"Hold on!" He declared. Foot stomping down on the accelerator, the car revved loudly as it launched forward smoothly. Screaming down the neighbourhood, it wasn't long before it was considered hooning and speeding.

"YAHOO!" Ruby exclaimed from the backseat, her face beaming.

"Whoaa! Jaunee!" Weiss screamed for her dear life as she clung onto her seatbelt.

"Alright, that's enough fun now for the old girl." He concluded before backing off the accelerator. "In case you haven't noticed yet, look up Weiss."

Slowly opening her eyes, she realised they were moving normally again. Glancing upwards as Jaune instructed, she felt her breath was taken away at the sight that beheld her. Up above them was the starry sky, beautiful as ever.

Cruising down along the main highway, there was something about late night drives that makes it so relaxing.

"Thanks again you two, for today." He smiled. "I feel sorry for the noisy household, it can get pretty annoying at times."

"No, don't be sorry.." Ruby assured him.

"It was really fun today, you have such supportive sister's Jaune, I envy you." Weiss said.

Remembering what the twins said about Jaune being a great guy and all, the blonde felt the need to clear things up. "And umm…" He scratched his cheek. "About what Liyana said, don't take it seriously. Not that I have anything against it, and besides, you can come over whenever you like." He uttered the last part lowly.

Glancing in the mirror and next to him, he wondered why they were so quiet. Noticing that their faces had turned bright red, he wondered what he must've said wrong.

"Of course, I won't take what they said seriously! It will not happen!" Ruby was quick with her words. Remembering the marriage question.

"T-That's right J-Jaune! Is your brain even plugged in?!" Weiss stammered. Sharing the same thought as Ruby.

"Heh? Eh?! What are you on about!" He was sorely baffled.

After silence enveloped the car, Weiss couldn't help but stifle a small giggle. Gradually it turned into full blown laughter. Figuring it was worth laughing the whole thing off, everyone joined in as the trip slowly came to an end.

* * *

Back home, the young adult shifted through the papers the girls had answered earlier. Marking them slowly, he didn't have to go far before stopping. Counting the marks up, a proud smile formed across his face.

"I see…." He said to himself while examining the papers. "10 points huh? Their scores increased by 2 whole marks. At least the notes are working!" He sighed in relief before slumping over onto his desk.

It seems that our tutor has given up on rationality and accepted the improvement with great stride. The future is still looking bright for everyone.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and sorry for such short chapters. I'm wondering if ya'll prefer these short daily (I'll try my best!) chaptersthen I'll continue. But if you want long-ish chapters, then I'll try to cook them up as well. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Athlete Joins

"_What are my goals today? Oh, that's right, I must make my report to the Professor about my progress with the girls. And after that I'll have to write up new notebooks for them for the new topics that were introduced."_ Jaune mentally planned out his to-do list.

"JAUNEEEE!" A shrieking voice raced down the hallway.

"Oh no.." He said in a dreadful tone and could only brace for the inevitable.

-BAAM!-

"Heup!" He wheezed as a hand smacked his back, hopefully his kidneys were alright.

"Hey Vomit Boy, can you please lend me your notes?" The girl asked him in a cheery voice.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with the forcefully beating me up like a bitch greetings!" He growled at her.

"Sorry, sorry!" She bowed. "I'm in a rush you see, hence why I smashed into you by accident since I'm all fired up for practice later." Her grin matched her bright yellow hair in terms of expressing her energy. "So please Jaune! You're the only person I can rely on right now! Just let me borrow your notes and I'll copy em and give it back tomorrow!"

"_You've been doing this since we started schooling together! Have you know consideration for me just a little bit?"_ He said internally with an annoyed face. "You're hopeless…" He told her.

"Ehhhhh?! I beg of you, please! You know how much I hate studying!" She pleaded.

"Sheesh, I guess I have no choice. You'd better not copy all of it Yang Xiao Long." H strictly said.

"Yahoo! As expected of my trusty partner Vomit Boy!" The girl beamed happily. "Right, I'll copy all of it and then return it! Thanks Jaune!" She yelled down the hall while taking off in cloud of dust.

"Did you just listen to any word I just said!?" He choked on his own saliva while saying so.

"_God damn, she is such a handful at times."_ He groaned. _"As if I don't already have my hands full already…"_ His thoughts immediately switched to Weiss and Ruby.

/…/

"I'd like to conclude that both Miss Schnee and Miss Rose have shown gradual improvement in their grades. That is all sir." Jaune said calmly towards Ozpin.

"Excellent, thank you for making this report Arc." The man nodded.

The blonde could finally let out a sigh of relief, at least the harder part of the day was finally over.

"There is one other thing I wanted to ask of you though Arc." Ozpin began. "I am aware you and Miss Xiao Long have an interesting relationship. Needless to say, you two are sort of close yes?"

Jaune's eyes widened at the unusual question. "Umm..what does this have to specifically-"

"Just answer the question Arc." Ozpin cut him off.

"Yes, we are sort of close." He answered.

"I have watched her carefully and no doubt she is an absolute prodigy when it comes to sports. Which is why she's a candidate for a scholarship. Seeing her gather awards and medals from various sports such as track and field, swimming, soccer and even MMA. She is an undeniable asset for this school. Ozpin explained. "However, her academic side is sort of 'lacking' to say the least. Since she's aiming for a sports scholarship, I doubt focusing on the sports field would be enough." His eyes carefully narrowed down on the blonde. "Which is why Arc, there is one more girl I'd like to entrust in your care." His smile was almost sinister like.

"I absolutely refuse."

/…/

"Like hell I'd tell him I'd refuse. If I wanted to get yeeted out of the tower and throw my application away I would've done so a long time ago." Jaune grumbled to himself as he entered the swimming pool area.

Thinking that Yang would've been here first was an obvious guess, but it rewarded him anyway as he spotted the blonde making laps in one of the lanes.

"Now all I have to do is get her attention for a bit and hopefully it'll be smooth sailing from there." He said softly as he let his bag down onto one of the seats. "Hey Yang! I wanna talk to you about something, it's important!" He waved and called out to her.

Garnering her full attention, the blonde stopped herself midway through a lap and dove under the lines to reach the edge. For Jaune to be calling her up at this hour meant he must have something really important to talk about. _"Meh, it can't be that bad right?"_ She told herself.

/…/

In the event he hadn't noticed Yang in a swimsuit before, he sure did now. But seeing her like this really showed how tone her body was. From her curvy waist, a decent chest size and overall body shape. She could easily fit the bill of many guys out there, no wonder guys keep falling for her.

"_Gee Jaune, if you could make yourself anymore of a creep, why don't you keep staring at her huh?!"_ He scolded himself. _"Then again, she is kinda hot, I'll give her that."_

"Tutoring? What for?" Yang cocked her head to one side with a curious look on her face.

"You're applying for a scholarship right at your desired university right?" Jaune asked her.

Yang's face lit up in joy. "Yeah, how did you know!? By scoring that scholarship I don't have to study at all!"

"Well, it looks like this time they want students to both excel at sports and their studies. You're well on track with the former, but with you're sort of…lacking…" He put it bluntly to her. "You do realise that the exams would cover everything from history, literature, math and so on right? Which means stealing my notes ain't gonna cut it anymore!" He put it straight.

"EHH?!" Yang's jaw hung wide open in shock. For a good few minutes she stared in disbelief. For a moment there she looked like she was about to faint. "No thanks, I quit. Death is a more preferable alternative than studying." She concluded in a bizarre manner.

"You sure decided your future quickly!" Jaune cried out in disbelief. "But you have no choice Yang, my Scholar Progenium application is on the line," He began slowly. "So like it or not you're going to be studying no matter what!" He exclaimed as the girl made a mad dash for it.

"NOOO, I DON'T WANNAAA!" She told him while running away.

"Hey wait! Settle down you fool!" He told her while chasing after her.

By now the duo had made a few laps around the pool. With Yang running away from her biggest fear, she slowly began to enjoy the activity, well, torturing poor Jaune by leading him around the pool that is.

"_Heh, this is kinda fun!"_ She grinned happily as she glanced over her shoulder to see Jaune keeping up with her.

"W-Wait! You're really keeping this up?!" He asked her while continuing the chase. Truth be told, he was starting to tire himself out at this point. He could feel his lungs about to pop at any given chance now.

"Catch me if you can Vomit Boy!" She teased him while keeping up the pace.

Using every ounce of strength he had left, he pushed himself to the near breaking limit and ran even faster. Closing the gap between him and the fiery blonde, he managed to latch onto her without retaliation. "Gotcha!"

"Eh?!" Yang gasped.

"Huh?" Jaune wore a bemused look as he found himself flying forward, straight towards the water.

"Jaune!" Yang called out to him.

-SPLASH!-

/…/

*Huff* *Huff* "I'm so sorry Jaune, now you're school uniform is all wet because of me." Yang apologised between breaths.

"It's alright, I should've watched where I was going anyways hehe." He chuckled while gasping for air. "But more importantly Yang."

"Hmm?" The girl wore a curious look on her face.

"I managed to catch you now!" He grinned triumphantly

/…/

"Jaune should be here right?" Weiss pointed to the doors leading to the swimming pool.

"According to what Cardin told us, yes he should be here." Ruby replied with her hand already on the door handle.

"Let's get him out of here already, I'm eager to begin studying since there isn't much time left for today. At best I'd like to squeeze out as much as I can." Weiss let out a tired yawn.

As Ruby yanked the door open, the Heiress was the first to walk in. As the smell of chlorine invaded her nostrils, she adjusted to the environment and looked around for any sign of Jaune. Letting her eyes fall onto an inappropriate scene unfolding before her, she froze for a few seconds as he face turned bright red.

"What's got you so spooked, and where's Jaune?" Ruby asked the girl as she came up next to her. Noticing the scene that unfolded before her eyes, she too couldn't help but stare.

"I-Is t-that Jaune?!" Weiss pointed a finger to one of the figures.

"Is he!?...Ruby gasped while trailing off her sentence.

"Don't try and run anyway now! I'm going to make sure you're never leaving my sight again!" He declared out loud.

"EEEEK! Noooo!" A feminine voice cried out in resistance.

Without thinking twice, Weiss ran over and yanked the fire extinguisher off the wall. Quickly approaching Jaune from behind, she concluded that what Jaune was performing to this poor girl was beyond sensible.

"Bad Jaune! Bad, bad Jaune!" Weiss screamed out loud as she wacked the blonde on the back with the fire extinguisher.

One swing was all it took to knock him off the girl and onto his back. Needless to say, the amount of curse words that were uttered in those 30 seconds would be comparable to that of a prisoner.

"ARGHHH! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW?! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR WEISS!?" He pointed a finger at her.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING!" She yelled back.

Seeing that Ruby was standing a few feet behind the Heiress, he leaned his head to one side and was only met with a killing gaze.

"You're sick…." Ruby mouthed quietly at him while glaring daggers.

"_WHA?! Why are you looking at me in such a disgusted way?!" _Jaune was speechless as he could only cower away in fear from Ruby.

"Hang on a second! Aren't you both misunderstanding something here!?" Jaune tried to reason out but was only met with hostile looks.

"Not at all! In fact, I wouldn't even associate a fraction of myself with this situation!" Ruby told him.

While the trio argued amongst themselves, Yang stood quietly to the side and wore a poker face as the situation dissolved even further.

"Wait a second, Weiss, Ruby?!" She butted in after recognizing the girls.

"Eh?! Yang!" Weiss said in bemused look.

"Big Sis?!" Ruby gasped in awe before showing even more hostility towards Jaune.

"What are you all doing here? Is something up?" Yang asked curiously.

"We were looking for Jaune, that is until we came across this situation." Weiss said sheepishly.

"Oh, you guys hang out now?" Yang cocked her head to one side.

"Ummm…it's a bit more than that you see…." Ruby began before choosing her next words.

/…/

"Huh?! Even geniuses like you suck at something? Ruby I thought you were great at everything!?" Yang wore a surprised look on her face.

"Please stop with the pampering sis." Ruby said in a deadpan manner with a smile.

"It's been no surprise but Jaune has been helping us a lot lately. We're really grateful for his help." Weiss said while brushing her hair.

"I see…" Yang said slowly while putting a finger to her chin. Clearly pondering on the thought about being tutored by Jaune. _"You know what, I wouldn't mind getting taught by Vomit Boy. On top of that I'm kind of jealous he's getting all this attention from Weiss and Ruby. Maybe he might notice me some more…" _

Without further notice, Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss and Ruby and pulled them together, with a big smile on her face, she said. "Alright, its settled! Starting today we'll be comrades in arms, I going to get tutored by Jaune as well!"

"Eh!?" Ruby wore a surprised look on her face.

"The more the merrier I say!" Weiss said happily.

"HUH!? Since when were you so eager on studying Yang Xiao Long?!" Jaune wore a baffled look on his face.

"Well, its alright now. Don't worry about it Jaune." She waved the doubt away.

"_Eh? I still don't understand what's going on here."_ He told himself while staring blankly as the three girls laughed and talked to each other. "Why did she change her mind all of a sudden after talking to them?" He said quietly. "Ah well, I got what I wanted anyways."

Walking along the marked footpath, the blonde girl with a fiery heart stretched her arms out and let loose a tired yawn. Examining the notebook she had in her hand, she couldn't help but reflect back on the earlier days where she would constantly borrow his notes. As far as she could remember, this had been going since they first started schooling together.

-flasback-

"_Hey Jaune, why'd you always let Yang use your notes? You gain absolutely nothing out of it you know?" A voice told the blonde._

"_Well…its not like I'd just show them to anyone you know?" Jaune shot back. "Its because she's given up everything else in order to focus on refining the athletic skills, frankly speaking she's worked quite hard to get where she is now."_

"_Psssh! You say that but there's something else. Spit it out will ya? You know you wouldn't mind someone like her now would you?" His friend teased him._

"_That's not it you idiot!" Jaune barked at him._

-end flashback-

"_I still find it cute about the way he thinks about me. Maybe its just me but I sorta admire that side of him. Silly Jaune, you're always working hard for others. Maybe it's time I do something for you!"_ Yang silently said to herself as she continued walking, notebook now clutched to her chest tightly. "Don't worry Jaune, I'll work hard for you!"

* * *

Leaning over the engine bay with a socket wrench in hand, Jaune Arc busied himself as he loosened a few bolts here and there to access a few things. Hearing his phone chime in his pocket, he paused what he was doing and wondered who messaged him.

Unlocking the device, he was surprised at the name of the messenger. Deciding to dial the person, he waited patiently for the person to answer.

"Hello, Jaune?" A male voice came through.

"Azrael? What's up?" Jaune asked him.

"Did you get my message? There's a race happening tonight of 5th avenue. The event is hosted by GRID, so its somewhat legal hehe." He chuckled.

"You already know my answer bud, I told you I wouldn't go back into racing anymore. Especially not after that _incident_." Jaune said sternly.

"Hear me out bro, you don't have to race this time. Let's just go and spectate what sorta shit they're hosting and look at the cars. You know wouldn't mind looking at some nice tuners and exotics eyy?" Azrael nudged him.

"For crying out loud." Jaune rolled his eyes. While he did have a point of not racing, he had other plans to tend too for the night.

"Rynx is going to be there too. That new ghost racer that been hyping everyone up lately." Azrael added.

With a short pause, Jaune immediately made up his mind. "I'll be there in 10, see you soon." He finished before ending the call.

Throwing on his leather jacket, he made sure the engine bay was back in its normal state before closing the lid entirely. Jumping into the vehicle, he flicked the key into the ignition and fired the old girl up once more.

As the engine idled smoothly, he pulled out of the garage and made haste towards the city, leaving behind a noisy wake. Zipping through the neighbourhood and onto the highway, the night was just about to get started.

It didn't take long for the blonde to arrive at his destination due to his driving skills. Cruising down the quieter part of the CBD, it wasn't quiet for long as a portion of the area had been completely taken over.

Music blasted through the air while the sound of various engines being revved to max fused with it. People flocked to the area as car enthusiasts and party goers alike gathered to witness to main event.

It wasn't a surprise that this sort of activity was illegal but pay the right people the right amount and they'd be willing to look the other way for a good while. With the amount of money being generated by these types of activities, it was no wonder they kept going.

Pulling up at a set of gates, a guard standing watch casually approached the vehicle with a friendly smile.

"Here for the party lad, or for the race, maybe both?" He chuckled.

"Don't know if this still works, but name's Jaune. Used to be race occasionally." The blonde said.

"Oh shit?! The Jaune Arc? Drift Rookie? Man you've been out awhile, you know the drill pal, ex member or members are more than welcome to park their cars up inside. I'll let you through." He said with a grin.

As the thin metal gate was pushed open, he gently rolled the car forward and into the venue. Immediately people flocked to see the new comer, gazing in awe and pointing fingers as they tried to figure out what car it was.

"Dude, is that a lambo?!" A guy shouted from the crowd.

"Get your facts right man, it's clearly a Honda!" Another one said.

All Jaune could do was cringe at the poor attempts. An attempt was made alright, but it crashed and burned straight away.

Parking the car up into a bay, he got out and was greeted by a crowd of people who swarmed for a closer look at his car. Not walking more than five feet away from his car, a friendly face appeared in his view to greet him.

"Bro! It's good to see you!" Azrael greeted him with a large grin before enveloping him in a hug.

"Likewise, dude." Jaune patted his back.

"I found a spot not far from here, you don't have to worry about your car being damaged or anything. The race is going to start soon." He winked.

"Can't believe I'm at a gathering like this after so long." The blonde sighed.

"I know this is sudden and all, but you want to race on the track after this?" Azrael casually threw the question out.

"No, absolutely not." Jaune declared.

"I knew you were going to say that." He wore an amused look on his face which spelt trouble. "What if I told you that you could be racing Rynx again?"

Jaune stopped in his tracks, clearly taken aback by the statement. Just what had he gotten himself into again? To use that name as an intimidation tactic to get him back into racing, would his urge give in or would his rationality and logic triumph?

"Cunt." He cursed under his breath.

Azrael could only give him a shit eating grin as the sounds of engines roaring drowned out every other noise. Confetti and party poppers went off in celebration as the main event kicked off, throwing the crowd into a wild frenzy.


End file.
